Is It Love?
by GleekDancer4Life
Summary: Edward has gone off to college and falls in love with Bellla. But there are some misunderstandings about Bella. What can you do when the person you love's family hates you? Bella begins to question is it love? AU AH slightly OC  BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prolouge

Is It Love?

Is It Love is basically Edward has gone off to Ole Miss for college where he meets Bella (who in my story is a dancer. BECAUSE being a dancer I know we are graceful on the floor insanely clumsy off) and falls in love. But what can you do when the person you love has a family that hates you? AH AU (maybe slightly OC)

So this is my second story and it's been in my head for quite some time. This story honestly is based on personal movies running through my head. For some reason I imagine what my life could be like. Some parts of this story are true almost nightmares I have for my future and some are random thoughts. I've got this all planned out already. I hope you enjoy Is It Love?. -GleekDancer

Trailer/prolouge:

"Edward I can't believe you're going all the way to Mississippi for college!"

"Mom it's my dream I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Plus you didn't throw a fit when Ali went to Penn State or Emmett went to NYU… Why is going south so bad?"

18 months later

"mom he's dating a stripper!"

"She's kissing someone else!"

"she's half naked in most of her pictures!"

"I'm going to visit"

MEANWHILE

"I still can't accept they're gone, he's gone. I lost everything in the course of two days."

Soon Bella begins to question, "Is It Love?"


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So I posted the preview a while ago. The end of the school year was nuts. And since then Dance Team has filled my time. Also I didn't know how I wanted to start this. So here it goes. It may be a little bit different from the preview but I hope you like it!**

_**Is It Love? Is It Love? Is It Love? Is It Love?**_

_**Epov**_

_**May 21**__**st**__** ,2010**_

" I can't believe my baby is graduated! And moving all the way to Mississippi!" cried my mother. It's been an emotional day. Being the youngest of 3 kids my mom isn't exactly excited for me to move out.

" Mom it's my dream. You didn't care when Emmett went off to NYU or when Ali (Alice) went to Penn State. Why is going south so bad?" I replied

"I'm afraid you're going to move down there and meet some racist women and fall in love with her. If you meet anybody she better be a southern belle!" my mother is very opinionated when it comes to relationships. She loves Jasper, Ali's boyfriend since he's the southern gentleman by definition, and Rosalie, Emmett's blonde modelesque girlfriend.

" I promise mom."

**September 15, 2010**

I walked into a fairly empty library, most people where off campus partying so they could drink. **(AN: that is actually a rule on campus at Ole Miss there's no drinking or smoking allowed on campus!) **I was loving Ole Miss classes but my pre-med classes where already filled with assignments. I sat at the only table with someone else seated. She was a pale brunette, who I assume is a dancer because of the pointe shoes sticking out of her bag.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked the girl

"Not at all. I'd appreciate the company. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella." She replied with the sweetest southern drawl. She reminded me of Jasper.

"Thank you I'm Edward Mason Cullen, but just call me Edward. I'm a pre-med student and you? I asked I had to get to know her.

" Early education." Bella replied.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked

"I'd be pleased to."

**AN: What do ya think? I apologize if Eddie sounds girlie… no guy experience here! Review and I'm workin on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

Oh my WORD! I just realized it's been almost TWO YEARS since I updated this! I am so sorry for the insane wait and hope you still find this story interesting. Thanks :)

**6 months later**

**BPOV**

It's been almost 6 months since I met Edward and I can't remember the last time I was this happy. My mom died two weeks after my 16th birthday, life around the house was really weird with just my dad and I. 3 years later and my dad has yet to clean out her side of the closet and her perfume is still on the bathroom counter.

Today Edward is coming to my first dance competition of the season; it will also be his first time coming to a competition. Hopefully he doesn't get too bored since it goes on for hours.

**At the competition **

**EPOV **

I sat in the audience waiting for Bella's groups to go on. She first walked out in a group of 3 (trio) wearing navy blue skirts and a very sparkly bra. Bella walked to the center and laid down on her back with her knees up. Her friends Jessica and Angela draped themselves over her. Moments later the music started and Bella shot up onto the side of her shoulder. (**AN: I was thinking Sail by AWOLNATION…. Any song with a good back base and hitting accents works for me) **The dance continued until Bella was the only one left on the stage, she did so many turns I couldn't count then turned and walked off.

About 4 dances later Bella came back on with Victoria and Kate. All there of them were wearing bright red shorts and very small bra tops. Bella and the other two girls stood in the back in sexy poses. The music came on **(AN: I was thinking Glam by Christina Aguilera but any fast paced "sexy" song works) **the dance was very sensual and I almost felt a little dirty watching it.

Later it was time for Bella's duet with a boy named Jacob Black, he has a major crush on Bella but she doesn't believe me. Bella was wearing silver short shorts and a silver bra top with a navy blue men's shirt over it. Jacob was wearing grey slacks… they almost looked like a couple. The music started and Bella began partnering with Jacob. **(AN: I was thinking the Glee version of A Thousand Years ****or**** Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri)**. I was fine with the dance until the very end… when Jacob kissed her.


End file.
